


Beneath the Surface

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Beneath the Surface

I inserted the room key and opened the door. It opened noiselessly. We walked down the short hallway to the main area, Rhett behind me. 

"It's here somewhere. Check the brown suitcase, will you?" I asked. I walked to the foot of the bed and opened the small dresser, fumbling for the other room key. The crew would need it over the span of the next few days while we filmed. After a fruitless search, I glanced to my left towards Rhett, hoping he had been able to locate it. Instead, he was looking at me with a coy smile. It was that look that for whatever reason never failed to make me go weak at the knees. 

I froze, and my heart began to race. "What?" I asked, bemused. I stayed perfectly still as he crossed the room to me, only turning to face him when he was close enough to touch. With just a simple action, the entire energy in the room changed, like the calm before a storm. 

"We are in a hotel room. Alone." He murmured. His eyes grazed over me wickedly. I felt how warm he was, his closeness, and felt my body react as it always did. The anticipation was overwhelming. 

_Fucking hell._

Rhett knew damned well what he was doing. He loved to play with me. "You realize how easy it would be...?" His eyes flickered to the bed. The thought trailed off, but it was obvious what he was implying. "No one planning on coming up here for a while..." He rested his hand on the dresser. Rhett never touched me, but he didn't really need to. His proximity and hinting were enough. 

I loved how candid we were about our lust for each other. What began as flirting soon escalated into a sort of unspoken game, to see which of us could get the other to the point of no return first. Once we got to that point, we withdrew. Even though we would never cross that line, it was fun to toe it every once in a while. This was probably the most forward he had ever been. 

I grinned from ear to ear, raising my eyebrow. "You, Mister McLaughlin, are a mean, mean man." I giggled and looked down at my feet. Almost any opportunity he had, he would mess with me. And almost every time, it took everything I had not to crumple into a hot and bothered mess at his feet. After a brief pause, I met his eyes again, and decided I wasn't losing this time. I sighed.

"You know," I touched the lapels of his jacket, running my fingers along it. "I could just kneel..." I stepped closer, so that our noses were almost touching, "right here..." I glanced downwards, slowly, then back up, gazing at him intently under heavy lashes. I pulled his lapels to bring him closer as I put my mouth close to his ear and whispered, "It would be so easy..."

He inhaled sharply. "Well done." He stepped away, and I ached deliciously. I could feel the tease lingering on my lips, the urge to kiss him, knowing I couldn't. 

_It's almost no fun, winning._

 


End file.
